


Love Doesn't Discriminate

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Angelica kicks ass, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, F/M, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Transphobia, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other, Overdosing, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, There will be like zero fluff, Trans Burr, Transphobia, WELL I AM, asexual theodosia, burr is a shady motherfucker, can I swear in the tags, conversion camp, conversion therapy, non-binary Lafayette, peggy is a smol bean, peggy is like eleven, peggy is too pure, sorry but just angst on angst on angst, sorry if this is inaccurate, trans maria, transphobic slurs, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lafayette, Alexander, John, Hercules, Thomas, James, Aaron, Theodosia, Maria, Peggy, Eliza, and Angelica are all at a conversion therapy camp.





	1. Straight-Up Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegoldenele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoldenele/gifts).



> I hope this is accurate. Please tell me if it isn't! Also please comment! I'm putting my personal notes at the end, since they are sometimes amusing.

"Tell me it's not true, Angie!"

Angelica Schuyler stared into her father's angry eyes, levelheaded as always. "I'm not certain I see the problem here, Philip."

"Don't you dare take that tone with me, young lady. You know perfectly well what you did."

"I slept with the woman I loved. You've done that yourself, frankly I don't see the difference."

"You're both women! It is a sin for you and that slut to have sex! I knew I should have nipped that friendship in the bud. She's the one that made you like this."

"Don't talk about Betsy like that," Angelica snapped. "The only person at fault here is you, Philip. For refusing to love your daughter as she is, nothing hidden."

Philip Schuyler drew himself up to his full height, but before he could scream at Angelica, Angelica's younger sister Eliza walked in. "Angelica, do you still have your English test from ninth gra-" Eliza looked up from her study guide. "Whoa, what's happening?"

"My daughter is a- a lesbian," Philip choked out, words drenched in shame and disgust. 

Angelica shook her head at Eliza, trying to warn her not to say anything, but it was too late. Eliza had gone pale, clutching at the kitchen counter to try and ground herself. "H-how did you find out? Kitty and I kept it so quiet."

Philip gaped at Eliza, shock painting his harsh features. "Excuse me?"

"He meant me, Eliza," Angelica explained. "He found out about Betsy and me." She watched the horror and regret fill Eliza's face, wishing that she could help her sister. If only there was a way to put the words back in Eliza's mouth. To twist that one condemning sentence around. To save her sister. 

"Catherine Livingston and Betsy Ross," Philip muttered, running a hand through his thinning hair. "How could I let them get near my beautiful daughters? How could I let them corrupt you?"

"Betsy and Kitty didn't do anything! Blame me, if you need somebody to pin this all on! Eliza just wanted to be like me. She was following my lead." Angelica crossed her arms and stood up. "I'm at fault here. The others were just trying to impress me."

"Angelica, no!" Eliza grabbed Angelica's arm. "Please, you can't take the blow for this." She faced Philip. "I kissed a girl. I am attracted to girls. And no one has made me that way."  
"What happened to the daughters I knew? The strong, beautiful young ladies that would never even think about touching another woman?"

"The only thing that has ever been straight about Angelica and Eliza are their straight-up lies." Eliza buried her face in Angelica's shoulder. Peggy Schuyler could never resist a good pun, but now was the worst time she could have chosen. 

"Margarita!" Philip swung his glare on the youngest sister. "You knew? How long have you been aware of their sins?"

Peggy avoided his gaze. "Angelica told me not to tell you that I knew, but it sounded like you had found out."

"Has she or Eliza molested you? Have they tried to hurt you?" Eliza grabbed Angelica for support, tears making their way down her face. She knew that Philip would be angry when he found out, but to suggest that she or Angelica would try to hurt Peggy, the youngest and sweetest sister? 

"No!" Peggy backed up, fear and horror battling in her expression. "They haven't changed at all since they started dating Kitty and Betsy!"

"It seems like you are the real pervert here, Philip. We've cared more for Peggy in a day than you have your whole life. To even suggest that we'd do that to her is... unspeakable!" Angelica hugged Eliza. "You've scared Peggy and made Eliza cry. Eliza and I have been gay our entire lives. We won't change just because you have found out."

"There's one way you'll change." Philip took a shaky breath and picked up his phone. "You're getting cured, all three of you. You'll be normal, you'll be heterosexual."

"Are you suggesting... conversion therapy?" The words tasted foul in Angelica's mouth. "And wait, all three of us? Peggy's eleven! She hasn't even considered any relationship yet!"

"Two out of my three daughters are definitely gay. This will stop the third from making that mistake." Philip punched in a number. 

"It's not a choice!" Eliza was sobbing, tears leaving tracks on her face. "Why the hell would I choose to be a lesbian, knowing how you'd react?"

"This is for your own good." Philip turned away and put the phone to his ear. "Is this St. Augustine Reparative Camp? I'd like to sign up three girls, please..."

Angelica pulled Eliza and Peggy to her sides in a fierce hug. There was nothing else she could do. Their fate was no longer their own. 

 

*** *** ***  
John Laurens took a scared glance at his father. Henry Laurens glared back, emotionless as the bus screeched to a stop on the curb. 

"Destination: St. Augustine Reparative Camp," the bored bus driver said. 

"I guess that's me," John muttered, picking up his suitcase. "Unless you've changed your mind and realized that this is cruel and unusual punishment?"

"I can't even look at you," Henry snapped. "When you come back, you had better be fixed or I'm taking matters into my own hands."

"Bye!" John hurried onto the bus as fast as he could, heading towards the back and sitting next to a shorter boy with long, dark hair. "Uh, hi, I'm John Laurens."

"Alexander Hamilton."

"Are you also being sent to the- the conversion camp?" He shuddered, the very words feeling disgusting. 

"Yeah. Everyone on this bus is."

"Even her?" John pointed at Peggy, sandwiched between Eliza and Angelica. "What is she, eight?"

"I don't know. Those three arrived with me from New York, but we haven't talked."

"New York? That's so far away."

"Well, conversion therapy is banned everywhere closer. God bless the Carolinas."

"Tell me about it. You're lucky you don't live here year-round. My friend Maria is trans, and she can't even use the bathroom she wants to. My dad said some awful things when he found out she wasn't cis or straight."

"Your dad dropped you off?"

"I'd say he waited outside to make sure that I wouldn't run away."

"My cousin sent me here."

"Hey, Maria is getting on!" John leaned forward. "I guess it was a matter of time for her. Her ex-boyfriend James outed her as a trans lesbian and the teachers called her parents a week ago." He waved. "Maria!"

Maria looked over, tears streaking her face and made her way towards John and Alex. Before she could reach them, however, Eliza stood up and directed her to a different seat and sat down next to her. 

Alex looked at John sideways, hiding behind his hair. "Why are you here, John?"

"My dad caught me ditching my date to a dance for a dude. Long story short, I'm gay and he's a dick."

Alex nodded. "My girlfriend cheated on me, so I slept with the man she cheated with and my homophobic cousin walked in. Long story short, I'm bi and she's a dick."

John snorted. "Do you know what these three are named?" He gestured at the Schuyler sisters. 

"They introduced themselves, including sexuality and pronouns. The one with the pink hoodie is Angelica, she/her, demisexual aromantic. Blue tank top is Eliza, she/her, gay. Small yellow child is Peggy, she/her, undecided sexuality."

"I can't believe Peggy is here. She's just a little girl!"

"I can't believe we're here. We're just teenagers."

"I can't believe these places exist."

"I can't believe that human life exists because some super powerful human in the sky felt like making us, and that he hates queer people." He noticed John giving him an odd look. "Sarcasm. Atheist sarcasm."

"Ah. You win." John grinned. "No way I could beat that."

Alex laughed, a clean and pure laugh. John was captivated, watching him brush the hair out of eyes. How could anyone call him dirty, impure, a sinner? 

John was broken out of his reverie by the harsh and grating squeal of the brakes. His head jolted, looking out the window. They had arrived. 

"All off for St. Augustine Reparative Camp," the bus driver's shrill voice echoed in the silence. "See y'all in hell." She drove away as soon as the kids had left the bus. 

"This should be fun," Angelica sighed, staring up at the imposing building. "St. Augustine, here come the Schuyler sisters." 

"And Maria, John, and Alex," Maria added. 

"Who is here doesn't matter. We are going to kick ass."


	2. Straight-Up Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail Adams is a fucking bitch. Burr, Theo, Laf, Herc, James, and Thomas are introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misgendering, homophobia, transphobia, mentions of electroshock therapy

"I'm sure you all know why you're here, but just in case the full weight of your sins has escaped you, allow me to inform you exactly what you have done and how God will punish you for it."

John tuned out the woman, Abigail Adams, as she droned on about divinity and God, trying to sneak a glance at Alex from over the shoulder of Angelica. One of the first things the counselors had done was assign everyone a partner of the opposite sex, though not the opposite gender. They were probably hoping that heterosexual urges would strengthen if the campers were paired with those who had different genitals. 

Alex noticed John looking at him and winked. He wasn't going to wave and let the counselors know he was ignoring them to communicate with a boy. John knew that much, but the vaguely flirtatious wink was better than a hand signal. John leaned out farther to see Alex better, alerting Mrs. Adams to their behavior. 

"So sorry, boys, but I am trying to reach out to you here. Temptation is strong, I know, but the stronger the temptation, the more sinful it is to act upon . This leads perfectly into some Bible passages I'd like to acquaint you with."

John, forbidden from looking at Alex, turned slightly to observe Angelica. Her lips were pursed in a thin line, eyes narrowed, hand rapping against her knee. She was a powder keg about to explode. Honestly, she had every right to be. If John had a little more confidence, he would join her. 

"That's everything. Any questions?" Abigail Adams concluded. Immediately, Angelica's hand shot up, along with a few others. "Yes, Miss Theodosia?" Angelica lowered her hand, looking miffed. 

"Why do you hate asexuals? We are literally doing nothing and no one. It's even more outrageous than homophobia." The quiet girl in the back, Theodosia, somehow managed to maintain a respectful mien while conversing with Mrs. Adams, only letting a small amount of her anger drip into her words. 

"Perhaps I should have been more specific. I meant real questions about real issues. Your aversion to intercourse is a problem, but the real reason you are here is your lesbian relationship with Erin Burr."

"I am straight, and Aaron is not a woman!" Theodosia snapped, on the verge of tears. 

Mrs. Adams ignored Theodosia, nodding at Angelica instead. "Next question goes to Miss, ah-" 

"Miss Schuyler to you. I have some questions, a couple of suggestions."

"Yes?" Mrs. Adams forced out from gritted teeth. John hid his grin, excited for Angelica to deck this homophobic bitch. 

"I'll start out easy. My sisters and I grew up in a Catholic family. I didn't want to read the Bible, but I had to anyways. My father made me practically memorize the thing. Nowhere in that ancient book does it mention lesbians or transgender people. And you really shouldn't be trying to interpret God's words on gay sex yourself. There are a thousand explanations for that little passage."

"Miss Schuyler, I have heard this before. I don't doubt that I will hear it again. But my reply shall remain the same- if I shouldn't interpret His words, why should you? What gives you the right instead of us?" Mrs. Adams hissed, murder in her eyes. 

"Excuse me, I'm not finished," Angelica retorted. "I know you have a husband and children. I know you and your family take vacations in the middle of the busiest work. You're not the perfect saint you act like. You've given into your own little temptations. And why are you dismissing Theodosia? If she's here for being asexual, the least you can do is answer her questions. If she's here for being a lesbian, well, she's not gay, so you may as well let her out ri-"

"That's enough, Miss Schuyler. Anyone else?" Mrs. Adams growled. "Yes, Miss Lafayette?"

It was obvious that Lafayette hated being called a miss, but nobody would even try and bother correcting Mrs. Adams, even Lafayette, leaving John to guess at the pronouns. "How much longer will I be here? I was told I would be sent to this torture chamber for the summer, but already September has passed." John leaned out, catching a glimpse of the tall, lanky person with the heavy French accent. 

"You've proven difficult, Miss Lafayette. Since you still insisted that you were some 'lesser-known gender' at the end of August, your family requested that you remain here until you are completely cured." 

Lafayette muttered a curse in French, hand sliding over to rest on the adjacent chair. A different hand met it, but Mrs. Adams either didn't notice or didn't care. 

"Would you mind translating that, Miss Lafayette?" 

"Some French sayings are rather difficult to convey in English," Lafayette said airily. "I suppose that is all."

"Wonderful to know, Miss Lafayette. If that is all, I'll now declare the dorm arrangements. Eliza Schuyler with Mario Reynolds-"

"Maria."

"Angelica Schuyler with John Laurens, Peggy Schuyler with Alexander Hamilton. Everyone else, your arrangements remain the same. Now, you're probably hungry. The campers who were here over the summer will take you to the dining hall." Mrs. Adams bustled away, running a hand over her face in frustration. 

John turned to the group before him. They probably weren't older, but the hopeless expression on the faces of these oppressed teenagers made them seem like it. 

"So. Shall we introduce ourselves?" Angelica declared confidently. "I'm Angelica Schuyler and these are my younger sisters Peggy and Eliza. That's Maria Reynolds, Alexander Hamilton, and John Laurens." John waved shyly. 

"Thomas Jefferson and James Madison," Thomas introduced himself and the quiet boy next to him. "That's Theodosia Prevost, Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr, and Lafayette. Lafayette has a really long name, so just call them Lafayette." Apparently he was introducing everyone, just as Angelica had. 

"They/them, please," Lafayette requested. "I identify as genderqueer."

A whistle blew, its shrill call disrupting the conversation. Theodosia smiled grimly. "Let's go to lunch."

* * * 

John had thought that there would be more campers. As it appeared, however, there had only been six teenagers there before John, Alex, Maria, and the Schuylers doubled that number. Given the small numbers, everyone had opted to sit at the same table during lunch. John wasn't sure if he should regret that decision. 

"They are not going to listen to reason! We have to rebel! You have had months to convince these heartless conservatives to change their minds, Thomas. When has that worked?" Alex whispered heatedly. He, Aaron Burr, and Thomas Jefferson, two of the kids who had been at St. Augustine since the start of the summer, had started arguing the moment Alex had opened his mouth. 

"They aren't allowed to hurt us according to the law, but under our delightful new Vice President, aversion and electroshock therapy is legal! They would crush your "revolution" and punish us with electrical shocks! Diplomacy is the only way out without getting hurt," Thomas shot back. His boyfriend, James Madison, nodded in silent agreement. Thomas and James had been split up as soon as they entered the camp, but still spent as much time as they could with each other and were very much a couple. 

"You want to not get hurt? Pretend it's worked. Pride isn't something that's worth dying over. Tell them you're straight, tell them you're a woman-" Aaron Burr smoothed out his uniform skirt unhappily. "Do whatever it takes to stay alive."

John could see the logic behind each of their arguments and was about to join Alex's side when Eliza slammed her fist on the table in annoyance. "Weren't any of you listening to that awful woman. She described the entire history of this place. A group just like us tried to stage a rebellion in 1958. The rebels were, as Thomas said, electrocuted and even beaten." Thomas smirked and held out his hand for James to high five. 

"However, in 1965, after the campers begged for acceptance and offered facts about why they deserved equality, the staff redoubled their efforts to "fix" the kids, electrocuting them as much as the rebels had been. And Aaron, pretending the procedures work only adds to their credibility, making more LGBT youth sent there. The only thing we can do is wait them out."

Aaron, Thomas, and Alex sat stunned in their seats, effectively shut down by Eliza. Thomas and James lowered their hands, not even having high fived. 

Hercules cleared his throat. "Well, I'm done. Can I take anyone's dishes up?" As it turned out, everyone else was done as well and no one wanted to take their own dish up and started piling them up. "Guys, even I can't carry all this!" Hercules protested. "Someone else has to take some."

There was a tense silence before Lafayette stood up, sighing and shaking their head dramatically. "Very well, mon ami. But only for you." They grabbed about a third of the dishes (Hercules was definitely strong enough to handle the rest) and started off towards the kitchen, Hercules hurrying after them. 

"Are Hercules and Lafayette together?" Peggy asked, excitement in her voice. She only wanted the older kids to be as happy as they could at the camp. 

"Theodosia and I think it would be cute, but Aaron and Thomas think that everyone should focus on staying safe, not putting themselves in more danger," James told Peggy, elbowing his boyfriend. "Of course, Thomas can't reprimand Lafayette and Hercules for risking their safety for love."

"That's different! We've known each other since we were born, we cannot leave each other's side! Hercules and Lafayette met the day they first arrived. They can stand not being together until we've all left," Thomas argued, elbowing James back. 

"It'd be easier for them to sneak around, given that they share a dorm together," James mused out loud. "I think the risk is worth the reward for those two."

Thomas's response was cut off by another sharp blow of the whistle, its deafening shriek piercing through any coherent thoughts. Everyone flinched. Lafayette jumped and looped their arms around one of Hercules's toned, muscular ones. 

"Lunch is over! Please gather outside of the church by 1:00!" Mrs. Adams shouted. 

"I hope that straight-up bitch is ready for me to enter her bullshit church group," Alex growled. Angelica, who had spoken up before Alex, rolled her eyes. "They'll never see me coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for this chapter:  
> -Angelica is a fucking savage  
> -Mullette but not quite   
> -jeffmads yeet  
> -Alex burr and tjeff already arguing smh

**Author's Note:**

> My personal notes for this chapter:  
> -set shit up  
> -PEGGY NO TOO YOUNG  
> -henry has no emotions and will burn in hell  
> -trans maria is life


End file.
